I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of organs; the invention is more particularly related to racks associated with organs for holding sheet music or books of musical compositions in such manner that the organist can read them conveniently; the invention is even more directly related to a rack of such nature which is mounted upon the organ and is adjustable thereon so as to be lowered or elevated with relation to the keyboard and adjustable to positions closer to, or further away from the organist, and further adjustable as to the angle of repose of the sheet music or book of music with relation to the vertical.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is no device of this nature known to me in the prior art. All of the prior art in the holding of sheet music or books of music for organs comprises an easel type holder or the like fixed in one position on the top or adjacent the front of an organ. In some cases the easels or music holders are hinged in their connection to the top of the organ but this only makes it possible for the item to lay flat on the top of the organ not to be moved forward and backward or up and down or to be pivoted within fixed or fixable ranges of angularity. In that sense, there is no prior art.